1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the transfer alignment/in-flight alignment of an inertial navigation system (INS).
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional transfer alignment technique uses the velocity (and/or the position) of the host vehicle inertial navigation system (HVINS) to perform the alignment of the inertial navigation system of the slave vehicle. The conventional in-flight alignment technique uses the velocity (and/or the position) of GPS to perform the alignment of the inertial navigation system of a flight vehicle.